Ota-Kun
"This is the Ota-kun Review, I'm Ota-kun, and I've got the remote." Appearance Ota-kun stands 5'10" with ranging hair sizes in a dirty blonde colour. He has a Caucasian complexion and opts for square framed glasses. The Ota-kun uniform is comprised of an orange golf shirt underneath a black hoodie and a navy blue baseball cap with a Naruto style headband across it. Personality Ota-kun is an awkward individual. While he is an angry reviewer in the purest sense Ota-kun is often ashamed to admit that most of the shows he's reviewing he actually enjoys watching. The show may be making him upset due to it's stupidity but Ota-kun perseveres, which is a testiment to his resolve or his extreme masochism. History Three years ago in a small dormitory room in Ontario Canada, Ota-kun's dream of being an internet reviewer would bare awkward fruit which was his first review: Speed Racer. In the hopes that his popularity would soar Ota-kun put out another couple videos that year. However, due to the fact that he was in school Ota-kun would stall on putting up his videos. The result was one story line that didn't really go anywhere, with Ota-kun sending the Fan-Fic Critic to an alternate dimension. Ota-kun's infamy would come to a fever pitch when he purchased a copy of Kickassia and decided to record a video of him opening the DVD on his Youtube page. The response to him actually buying the DVD and in the video his reactions to it caused quite a stir in the community. It is still partially the only reason why anyone actually knows who Ota-kun is. Using this new found source of views to his advantage Ota-kun moved to blip and started posting videos on Net Dwellers and at the time Media Slayers. His first conflict would be in the form of Dracula from the anime "Soviergn of the Damned." Dracula would continue to be a mainstay of the show until he finally moved away leaving a cryptic message and a badge behind. Since his addition to the site Reviewers Unknown Ota-kun's video trend seems to be more toward Ota-kun interacting with his long time partner Chibi-me or Chibi-kun. The two have grown to be at odds with each other over the addition of another member to the Ota-kun Review: Kuda-tan. Kuda-tan is a cute mascot who floats around and that's pretty much it. It was a parting gift from Dracula so it's motives are not yet fully understood. Since his computer broke down Ota-kun has been working on other projects with his partner and friends That Wrestling Guy. Together they produce riff-tracks, tasting shows and reviews on blip under the name "Soda Pop Theater." Chibi-kun Chibi-Me (Chibi-kun) is a Chibi version of Ota-kun introduced in episode 2. His primary function is to explain otaku words when ever Ota-kun uses them. His original form was a floating head with ota-kun's glasses and hat. Later on Chibi-kun 2.0 would get his own body and hands. He would also got his own show: An Otaku Rant. Chibi-kun would soon come to resent his creator due to his ineptitude and stubborn refusal to be himself. The Show The Ota-kun Review has four separate categories: 1. Standard: A review where the topic is a bad anime. 2. Lost in Translation: A review where the topic is something American reimagined in Japan or something Japanese reimagined in America. 3. Top Lists: A top 10 list having to do with Ota-kun favorite choices in each catagory. 4. Holiday Specials: Ota-kun loves Halloween and Christmas and celebrates every year with a set of reviews. The Ota-kun Reviews can be found at http://blip.tv/The-Ota-kun-Review, on Reviewers Unknown at http://www.reviewersunknown.com/category/ota-kun-reviews/, and on Net Dwellers at http://thenetdwellers.webs.com/apps/videos/channels/show/3246586-the-ota-kun-reviewer. Reviews